Mythic Beast (3.5e Race)
Mythic Beast Summary::Mutable flavor and options to create a variety of quadrupedal mythic beasts as playable characters. The mythic beast is intended for use with the Mythic Beast Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class). The mythic beast isn't simply a single race. It's open-flavor, allowing DMs and players to create unique monsters and characters without having to worry about writing up new mechanics all the time and testing them out. A flying, horned, blue gorilla that belches ice breath is easily possible with the mythic beast race and mythic beast racial paragon class, all without even going into feats or templates. Below, you'll find the basic starting racial traits for a mythic beast. For recording the racial flavor of your specific mythic beast, simply make a sub-page to this article and link it below. *Elmpheen Sphinx General Information While the mythic beast race encourages creativity among DMs and players in character and NPC design, it has its limitations. You may be able to create what you want, but the character will make more sense when built within the reason of the mechanics presented below. Your character is treated the same stats-wise if you decide to make a "wolf" or a "centipede". Mythic beasts typically have limbs (for their claws), none of which have "hands" that can manipulate objects in combat. Though these limbs might be able to grab something like a potion out of a pouch and drink it. Mythic beasts are also non-humanoid in form but might have humanoid traits or behavior. Despite the mechanics using "quadrupedal" as a reference point, you are not limited to four limbs to balance on. You could be a stout biped (like a dwarf) or a wriggling ball of tentacles. The general rule here is, your flavor doesn't grant you mechanical benefits. Racial Traits Racial Ability Adjustments::None * Type::Magical Beast: Mythic beast is designed for the magical beast type. Being nonhumanoid, see Armor for Unusual Creatures for armor costs. * Size::Medium: The stats presented here are for those of a medium size mythic beast. Consult SRD:Weapon Qualities for determining the damage his feral strikes deal when he alters size. * Mythic beast base land speed is 30 feet. * Carrying Capacity: Mythic beasts are tough and able to bear great burdens. Calculate their carrying capacity as though they were quadrupedal. See Carrying Capacity for details. * Darkvision (Ex) out to 60 feet. A mythic beast can see with no light source at all. Darkvision is black and white only (colors cannot be discerned). * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A mythic beast can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * Stability (Ex): A mythic beast is tough to knock down. Treated as though being quadrupedal, a mythic beast gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Feral Strike (Ex): A mythic beast doesn't have natural attacks nor can he wield manufactured weapons. However, he does have built-in weapons that he is proficient with (see below). Feral Strike weapons function as masterwork weapons, even being able to be enchanted. Feral Strike weapons may not have the dancing, throwing or returning enchantments. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Feral Strike Weapons Lacking hands to grasp weapons in combat, a mythic beast typically uses his feral strike weapons. Each mythic beast is treated as having any two of either a claw, slap or talon as well as one bite. A mythic beast may designate any of his "one-handed" or "light" feral strike weapons as being in his "main hand" or "off-hand". He may change which feral strike weapon designations once per round as a free action. The mythic beast cannot be disarmed of these weapons. These weapons can be sundered as normal, becoming unusable when reduced to 0 HP. He can regain use of his feral strike weapons in several ways: * Any healing that restores ability damage restores an equal number of HP to his feral strike weapons. * Any healing that he receives while at his maximum total of HP goes to his feral strike weapons. He may choose to divide the HP among his feral strike weapons to heal how he chooses. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race